RvB story
by stormal
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the reds got a new recruit? The Meta joins up with the rvb gang! and guess what, no O'Malley. And what would happen if outpost 17-A highgrounds gets destroyed? Read and find out. R&R plz
1. Tex helps the blues

Prologue

Location: outpost 14-A (sidewinder)

The air was filled with noise. Situation: blues holding off another wave of reds. The blues only had the warthogs and assault rifles, while the reds had tanks, banshee's, and 'hogs. The occasional crack from a sniper rifle went off somewhere.

"Aw shit", said Col. Jim. "All blues get in side now!"

After the last blue was in the base, the reds surrounded them.

"We have you surrounded, blues. Give up this battle," said Joe, the reds leader.

While the blues were getting ready for their fourth attack on the reds that morning, Col. Jim said, "Private Church come here."

"Yes sir!"

"I need you to make a call to command."

"OK what is it?" The entire base fell silent.

"Access code: 22 Delta." The entire base gasp!

"Sir, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but are you INSANE!?"

"Church, we need the support." Church shook his head.

"Sir, do you remember what happened last time someone from command was here. He got killed!"

"This one's different"

"Oh yeah? How so?" The blues just looked at each other. Last time someone questioned the Col. Was last week. But this time was different. Jim just shrugged.

"For all we know, he-"

"She you mean, Church." Church looked at Jim for five seconds. Jim, already have seen this look in the past, which was the "sir, can we talk about this first?" look.

"Everyone else, get back to work. We attack in five minutes." Everyone went back to work, getting ammo and frag grenades.

"It's a she?" Church asked. This was the third time he questioned Col. Jim

"Yeah, it's a she. Why?"

"Oh, nothing it's just…." Church fell silent. He didn't like talking about his past.

Jim put a hand on Church's shoulder. "Son, I know what it's like to loose someone you loved, but I have a feeling you might just like her. Her name is Tex." Church lightened up.

"OK, I'll make the call."

As Church made the call, no one noticed Bob, one of the reds snipers, near the entrance, holing a sniper rifle. Bob took aim and fired. The world let up in the blue base just as Bob ran out of the base. "Sir, are you ok?" Church said, keeling down next to the Co. Jim. "Church, I'm not going to make it. You have to lead this team, I have faith in you," Jim said just before he died. "Sir, what do-" one soldier said, but Church help up his hand, and made a fist. Church was so angry, that he punched the wall so hard, that it cracked. Without Church noticing, someone put there hand on his arm. "It's OK to be mad." Church looked to his side and said, "Are you Tex?" Tex nodded. Church and Tex locked eyes for about a minute and a half. One soldier, Fred, tapped Church on the shoulder.

"Sir, we have a problem," pointing outside. Church said, "Everyone wait here," and with that started heading outside. Church then stopped, opened a private com channel to Fred, telling him to get Tex upstairs with the sniper rifle, then walked outside. Tex, still daydreaming about Church, snapped out of it and said, "Is something wrong?" The blues got ready under there new commander. Fred told her what Church had said and went upstairs.

Meanwhile, Church was outside with the reds trying to settle this. Tex grabbed the sniper rifle and took the tanks pilot out. Church, seeing the chance to take things into his own hands, yelled, "Blues attack!"

Church threw a frag under the reds 'hog and detonated, taking the 'hog with it. Church looked to his right and saw Bob, the same one who killed Jim. "You!" Church yelled. "You're going to pay with your life!" Church ran and hit Bob so hard he fell to his knees. Bob was so scared, that all he could do was tremble. Church held his pistol with one hand, and fired a round into Bob's head. Tex looked at Church just in time to kill Bob. Tex had never seen anyone so angry that all she could was yelling, "Look out," and with that, took out the reds leader. "Retreat!" yelled someone on the reds. "After them, all but Tex." Tex stayed behind. "Tex, I can't thank you enough for what you did."

"What do we do with Col. Jim's body?"

"I don't know, Tex. He was like a father to me." Church was about to turn and walk back to base when Tex pulled him and hugged him. When the other blues returned, they busted out the party stuff. "Come on, let's celebrate," Tex said, grabbing church's hand. When they walked in, Church said he needs to call command. Tex, knowing something wasn't right, followed Church silently.

"Yes command……she is to stay here…..ok, Church out."

"What was that about?" Church winced and turned, Tex was standing right there, already taking her helmet off.

"Command says you need to stay with us." "Ok" was all she said. Tex, already having a crush on Church, wanted to kiss him really bad.

"Tex, how can I trust you?"

"With this", and with that Tex took Church's helmet off and kissed him on the cheek.


	2. The Vortex

Chapter 1

Location: outpost 17-A (Highground)

One year after the destruction on the present

"Sir, what do you suggest we do?" "Sage, I don't know," said Wash.

"Agent Washington, I suggest we try to get power on again."

"Good Idea, sage. Try to get power back to the terminal. While

Sage was working on the terminal, Washington was working

on the mongoose. "Sir, I have the terminal powered up." "Good."

There was a bang on the door. "What the hell was that?" Wash

asked. "It's California, sir. Shall I let him in?" "Sage, let California

in please." Sage opened the gate.

Location: Blood Gulch outpost # 1 (red base)

One year before the destruction of the present

Sarge aimed the shotgun at the ceiling and fired off a round. "What the

fuck?!" Simmons said, falling out of bed. He looked up and

saw Sarge in his armor. "Sir," Simmons said as he was getting up,

"Is there a reason why we're up at 7:00 in the morning? Why isn't Grif up yet?" "He is. He's talking with the new recruit." "New Recruit! Why didn't you say so?" Simmons rushed to get his armor on. He grabbed his assault rifle and hurried outside. Grif was talking with the rookie when Simmons appeared. "Hi, I'm Jenny," she said. Simmons just stood there.

Meanwhile on the other side of the canyon, Tucker was making his way to red base.

"Hey guys, I heard Sarge's shotgun go off over the phone. Is everyone ok?" Tucker's guess was that Simmons lost his train of thought.

Simmons p.o.v.

I stared at Jenny. I couldn't believe it. Just last month, the blues got a new member.

when Jenny took her helmet off, I was surprised. I expected her to look mean, just like Tex. I was blushing under my helmet. Tucker, who just arrived, tapped my helmet.

"Hello? What happened?" I snapped out of it. I then took my helmet off.

"Nothing."

"Well, I heard Sarge's shotgun go off over the phone."

"Oh that, that was my wake-up call."

Grif, sensing that he missed something, said, "Tucker, why the fuck are you here."

"I got a call from Sarge to get over here." "Oh ok……hey Sarge," Grif said as he went into the base. "So………what's going on?" "Nothing!" I said automatically. Jenny and Tucker looked at each other. Jenny then looked at me weirdly.

Normal p.o.v.

Simmons looked at Jenny. "What?" "I didn't say anything," Jenny said. She sounded angry. "Ok, well since I'm second in charge, I'll show you around." Jenny followed Simmons as Tucker went back to blue base and old the others. "The rooms are in order form left to right. Sarge, mine, Grif, and Donut." "Ok." "Well Sarge, Girf and Donut don't have room, and I have the biggest so……," Simmons said. _Great._ Jenny thought.

Location: outpost 17-A (Highground)

"California, it's good to see you," said Washington, giving his old friend a warm welcome. "It's good to see you, too." They both hit there fist's together.

"So, how's the director?"

"He's doing well."

"So why did you come here. Usually when you come here, you have something important to tell me."

"Well, how can I put this?" California pointed in the air and Wash turned around. There was a vortex forming just above the base. Washington then turned, ran, and pulled the plug on Sage. "Washington, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Sage, I'll explain later, just get our shields-", Washington, California, and Sage were sucked into the vertex before Wash finished his sentence.


	3. the explosion at red base

**Chapter 2**

**Location: blood gulch outpost #1**

Jenny stared at Simmons. Was this guy crazy? Sleep in his room?

_Ok, _she thought, _I can do this. _As Jenny walked into Simmons's room,

he was already taking off his armor. Jenny stared at Simmons as he opened his arm.

"Oh my God! Did Sarge do that?" Jenny almost screamed. Simmons hooked up the cords without looking Jenny. "Yeah, horrible, isn't it." Jenny, almost collapsing, sat on the bed. She cared about Simmons now, knowing about his secret.

"So this was what you didn't want to tell me."

"Yeah and hey!" Simmons looked at Jenny surprised. "How did you know that I wasn't going to tell you?" He demanded.

"Ok, if you must know, I can read people's minds. "Oh ok……don't you think that's a bit creepy." "Uh, no not really." Jenny, still surprised at what she saw, said nothing more. _I can't believe it, _Jenny thought, _he's part machine. _"I need my arm to charge. This is the only part of my body that I need to charge."

**Jenny's p.o.v.**

I just sat there, staring at Simmons. I watched hook two cable's to his arm. I stared at them funny. "I need my arm to charge. This is the only part of my body that I need to charge," Simmons said. _I hope he's not entirely machine. _Jenny thought. "I'm not entirely machine if that's what your wondering," Simons said without looking at me. I sighed in relief. I heard a beeping from Simmons's arm. "Can you remove those cables for me? I always get shocked for some reason." I nodded, moved in front of him, put my hands on the cables and pulled them out, then moved back.

**Normal p.o.v.**

Simmons looked at Jenny. "How did you….." "Yeas, my armor can absorb the discharged static." "Oh that must be…" Simmons stopped talking. "Get Down!" and with that, Simmons pushed Jenny out of the way. The wall, which Jenny was just in front of, exploded. Simmons decided to take the blast. "Simmons, are you ok?" Simmons stood there, shielding his face with his arms. Simmons stumbled and fell, back first, onto his bed. Jenny, grabbing her kit, went to Simmons side. "Jenny, I need you to go to blue base. Get Doc," and then Simmons fell silent. Jenny ran to Simmons's 'hog, jumped into it, and sped towards blue base. Three figures came through the hole. Simmons turned his head and looked at them. Two figures were unfamiliar to him. The third was very familiar. "Donut! What the fuck are you doing here?" "Well, Sarge told me to come back here." _Great, _Simmons thought, _I must be dead then if Sarge told Donut to come back._

**Location: blood gulch outpost Alpha (blue base)**

"Doc! Doc! Where are you?" Jenny yelled, pulling off her helmet. The rest of the blues ran out of their rooms. "Who the hell are you?" someone demanded from behind. There was cold metal at the back of her head. "I'm the reds…" The person behind Jenny cut her off. "You're a red? What, they sent you over here to spy on us." "Church, please. Lower the gun," the black clad armor said. "Tex, you don't get it. She could kill us, and Tucker, don't say a thing." "Hey Church?" "Caboose, don't ask to show Jenny a picture your sister." "Aw man" "Bow-chicka-bow-wow!" "Can I?" Tucker fell silent. Tex was going to hit him if he said anything again. Doc had just appeared. "What happened?" Everyone was talking at the same time. "Simmons is…" _Aw for the love of sake, _Jenny thought. "Everyone shut the fuck up!" Everyone turned to Jenny. "What is it?" "It's Simmons. He's hurt." That got there attention. "Ok, Tex get those 'hogs ready." "Ok" Church looked over to Jenny. "Stay with Doc, ok?" Jenny nodded. On the way back to red base, Jenny told them about the explosion. "So now there's a hole in one of the walls of red base?" "Yeah" As soon as they got to red base, Sarge stopped them. "Whoa hold on there. Where do you think your going with the blues?" Jenny was already worried about Simmons, pushed by Sarge. When that happened, Sarge, Grif, and the rest of the gang gasp! Simmons came walking out. Most of Simmons's left arm was replaced with flesh, while his right arm was replaced with wires. Simmons almost collapsed when Jenny caught him. "Doc follow her," Church said. The two figures from the vortex came into view. Both teams had guns pointing at them. One of them turned to the other. "Hey California, why did we get sent here?" "I don't know, Washington." "If you ever do that again Washington, I will report you to command." "Ok Sage, I won't do it again."

Meanwhile, Jenny was worried about Simmons. "Will he be ok?" Jenny asked a third time. "Ma'am, I don't know. It might help if I knew what hit him." Jenny exited the base and came back in two seconds later. Doc turned and saw the weapon, suprised


	4. the second vortex appears

**Chapter 4**

**Ok there are two new characters here. The first one, Sarah is one of the blues sisters. Can you guess? The next one, Stacie is also one of blues sisters, can you guess who? There is a hint when the white armored one steps forward. There will be two other messages like this one later in the story. **

Like the previous vortex, this one was spinning counter-clockwise.

The gang took cover, except for Caboose, of course. "Caboose, take cover!" Church yelled. "Nothing's going to hit me." Two seconds later, a pistol had come flying out of the vortex, and hit Caboose in the head. "Owchies!" Caboose said, finally taking cover. Three figures came through the vortex, which then vanished. Church came out of hiding and demanded, "Ok just who the hell are you?!" The yellow armored one stepped forward and said, "I'm Grif's sister." Grif came forward and hugged his sister, who returned the hug. "Good to see you again sis." The white armored one stepped forward next, while the blue armored one went to talk to Caboose. "You know who I am?" "Uh no, not really. Am I supposed to know who you are?" The white armored one laughed.

**Ok here is the second message. If you can guess who the white armored bro is? If you guessed Church, you are correct. You already had the hint when Sarah laughed at Church. Anyways continuing the story.**

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me, bro." Everyone gasped! "Ok, if the next person gasps again, I'm going to kill them." Simmons said, readying his assault rifle. Tex appeared behind Church. "I thought you said she died." "Explain bro." "Ok," Church said, leaning against the red base wall. "Well, right before the destruction of installation 07, you and I blew the reactors of the _Storm Shadow; _we headed for the hanger bay, found two Short Swords. I had gotten mine online and in the air within minutes. I turned my ship around, waiting for you." The others were just looking at Church, surprised. Washington and California were listening as well. "She then said, "'Church get out of here!'" I had said no I'm not leaving you, sis. That's when…" Church fell silent for two seconds then finished with, "…….I left her behind. That when the reactors couldn't contain themselves. They blew, taking the _Storm Shadow_ and installation 07 with it." Tex put a hand on Church's shoulder. Sarah turned to Church and said, "But what you don't know is that I got teleported two seconds before _Storm Shadow_ blew. I got teleported and net up with Sister, Stac, and Rebecca." "What?" "Yeah" "Who the Sam hell is Rebecca?" Grif asked. A Spartan, about the same size as Sage, appeared and sat on Sarah's shoulder. "That would be me, you fucktard," Rebecca said. "Ok, you don't have to yell." Simmons stepped into the conversation. "Whoa, now hold up. I thought the Short Sword was just a blueprint right now, isn't it?" Simmons looked to California. "Yeah, but how did you two get lucky?" "I don't know. I guess-" Church fell silent. He was having a flashback.

"_Private Church, I need a minute with you."_

"_Yes, Ma'am"_

"_Here," Commander Keyes's gave Church a blueprint. It was the blueprints for the Short Sword. "You want me to build one of these birds, ok how many do you need?"_

"_I need you to build me two of them," she said._

"_Ok, it will take me least two months for each one, Ma'am."_

"_Ok, let me know when you get them both built," and with that, Keyes kissed Church on the cheek. "Love you," she said. "I love you too" Church then held Keyes close to him. He would love her forever._

_One month later, Keyes heard where Church was being stationed at. She stared crying._

"_Why are you leaving me?" She said, in between sobs._

"_That's where command stationed me at. If you need to contact me, I'll be at either Blood Gulch outpost Alpha or Blood Gulch outpost # 1." "Hey," Church said. Keyes looked at Church. "I love you and will always love you, ok?" Keyes didn't know what to say. Keyes just clung herself to Church. Church held her for a long time. "I'll contact you soon," Keyes said. Church kissed Keyes on the lips and held her for another minute._

The flashback ended. California starred at Church. "I built them," he muttered. "What?" Tex said. Church looked up and said, "I built them." "But who gave you the blueprints?" "Commander Keyes." Washington just looked at Church, and then shook his head. "Ok, anyways who the hell are you?" Lopez asked the blue armored one talking to Caboose. "Hold on." She said. "I love OJ and Cookies!" Everyone looked at each other. She sounded just like…….

**Ok here is the second and last message. If Caboose loves OJ and Cookies, why did the other blue armored one say that she loves OJ and Cookies? Can you guess who this is? If you guessed that Stacie is Cabooses sister, you are once again correct. And now back to the story.**

**Caboose's p.o.v.**

I looked at the others weirdly. They were shocked. I went into red base, got a jug of orange juice, two glasses, a box of cookies, and shared them with my sister. Sarge came out of red base and said, "Caboose, next time, close the fridge. I have my cake in there from my birthday. I don't want the food to go bad." "Ok, that won't happen again, sir." Church looked at Caboose. _Wow, I didn't say anything to make Church yell at me, I deserve another cookie, _I thought, eating another.

**Normal p.o.v.**

Washington was talking with California. Caboose showed Stacie to the kitchen in red base. Sarah was getting Church to fill her in. When Caboose and Stacie came out of the base, Sarge was looking at Sarah for some reason, and then stopped looking at her. Simmons said, "Sir, what should we do with Sister?" "Frankly, I don't give a damn." "Well sir, since the blues have Caboose's and Church's sisters, we should get Grif's sister." "Well, I do like her, Simmons," Sarge said, looking at Sarah. Simmons looked over his shoulder. "Sir, you're like what, 50?" "Actually, Simmons, I'm 25. I got my age from command." "Sir, we have a problem," Simmons said, pointing to the screen. "Aw shit," Sarge said, running outside to warn the others about the squadron of ships inbound on there position.


	5. Sister's arrive and an attack begins

**Chapter 5**

Church noticed Sarge running towards them.

"What's wrong Sarge? It's like you saw a ghost or something." Church said. Sarah was standing next to Church, waiting for what Sarge had to say.

"Well, how can I put this?"

"Sarge, this is Simmons."

"Go ahead, Simmons."

"Put me on speaker." After Sarge did what Simmons said, he told them what showed up on the screen.

"What are they?" Sarah asked.

"Aw shit! Sir, we have Covenant phantoms inbound on our position!" Simmons said. They had all heard about the alien race. They just never thought they would fight them. "Sir, thirty seconds!" Simmons said over the COM finally. Church looked up and saw the squadron quickly closing in on them.

"Blue team, defensive formation around red base!" church said, leaving Sarah. Sarah looked at Sarge. _Aw hell,_ he thought. _What do I say now? Do I just tell her how I feel about her? No that would be stupid._

"I'll take gunner seat of the 'hog." Sarah said. Sarge nodded. But just before Sarah left to the 'hog, she said, "Hey Sarge, can I see your face?" Sarge took off his helmet.

**Sarge's p.o.v.**

I took my helmet off like she asked me to. Sarah put her hand on my face to feel the battle scars that I had on my face. _Her skin is so fucking soft, _I thought. I just wanted to hold her hand. But instead, I tried to keep my hand at my side.

"Yeah, you have a crush on me don't you?" Sarah asked.

"What, no. I don't have a crush on you," I said, hoping to convince her. It didn't work. "You do, don't you?"

"Uh….Yeah," looking way. Sarah put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," I looked her, "It's ok to have a crush on me."

"And what about Church? Will he know?"

"He won't know. I'll tell him later."

Right before she left, she said, "Here, just in case we don't see each other again," and with that she kissed me on the cheek

**Normal p.o.v.**

Church went to Tucker after leaving Sarah. "Get ready, both of you," he said, since Caboose was near Tucker when Church said that. They both got there assault rifle's ready.

"Here," Church said, tossing each one of them a Battle Rifle.

"How do I work this thing," Caboose asked. He pulled the trigger and shot Church, again. "What the fuck? Caboose be more careful. You're going to kill someone with that," Church said. Caboose pulled the trigger on accident again, getting Church with a head shot. Church's body fell to the ground. His spirit stood there.

"I hate you Caboose," he said, taking his body back again. Simmons, at the time, was trying to connect a rocket launcher to his arm.

"Now if I put that there....and this there," Simmons said with wires.

"Done," he said, right as the first phantom touched down an unloaded the first wave of troops. "Attack, and don't let them get Rebecca!" Church and Sarge said together. "Everyone, get down!" Simmons said from within the base. He fired his rocket arm at the phantom. The engines blew, taking the ship with it. The gang looked at Simmons, who just came out of the base. The smoking rocket was connected to his arm. He drew his right arm from behind his back with the Spartan Laser on his arm. He charged it, and fired taking a plasma turret, which one of the grunts salvaged from the fallen phantom.

"Open fire!" Simmons said, firing with the assault rifle he had. Within five minutes, the squadrons of phantoms were destroyed. A fifth phantom came and crashed into blue base. Blue base was gone. The blue team almost fell. There home was gone. What would they do? They would take their anger out on….. The gang, even Washington and California, gasp!

"No, I thought we left them on mars," Tucker said to no one in particular.

"Ok guys, get ready! We will not let the Flood get us this time!" church said. Jenny, Stacie, Sarah, and Sister were scared. The others were not scared, not so much. After dealing with the Flood the first time, they knew how to deal with them. They each pulled out two Energy Swords each. For the next ten minutes, all hell broke loose at the middle of the canyon. Every now and then, Caboose, Church, Simmons, Grif, or Sarge, would be covered in Flood infection pods. Their sister's were terrified. After Sarge was covered in Flood infection pods, the last Flood Combat form dropped dead. Sarge was on the ground.

"NO!" Sarah said, running towards Sarge and dropping her weapon at the same time. Church watches the scene and noticed that Sarge and Sarah had feelings for each other. He would talk to her later. There was one Flood infection pod at Sarge's neck. Sarah was too late. After she ripped it off, one of the tentacles's got into Sarge's neck. Sarah took her tweezers and took the tentacle out, but she was past the hope of saving Sarge. Sarah rolled over Sarge and noticed the changes were happening, but was going slowly. Simmons, Grif, and Tucker came over, picked Sarge up, took him into his room, and laid him on his bed. Meanwhile where the Flood battle was at, another vortex was appearing. This time three things came through. One of the items was a bubble shield. Sarge's life was on the line. Sarah was told to stay outside Sarge's room. Sarah only clung to Church, crying. Church hugged her, and then Sarah let go off Church and went over to Jenny, Stacie, and Sister, surrounded in a group hug. Donut apparently was in Sarge's room, feeling sad for him. Every now and then, the Flood side of Sarge would try to hit either try to hit Doc, Simmons, Grif, Caboose, or Donut. Then the Flood Sarge would stop due to the fact that the non-infected side of Sarge would fight back. Church heard a beeping from the COM computer in Sarge's room. He pushed the button that opened the COM channel.

"Hello, this is private Church speaking"

"Hello this is……"

**Yes, this is another cliffhanger! Yes this is probably one of the shortest stories that I have ever written. Will Sarge survive the Flood, or turn against his team? Will he kill the one he loves? Next battle: South Dakota and Delta vs. the Meta! And will blue base ever be rebuilt? And outpost 17-A, which is Highground, is destroyed! Why would the Meta destroy outpost 17-A? The Meta is looking for more A.I.'s maybe? And Church gets a call from someone special to him before getting station to Blood Gulch. What will Church tell her? Will Church tell her about the Flood attack? Find out in the next few chapters! R&R plz! Guys if I don't get more reviews by June 10, I'm ending the story right was it's at. Plz tell your friends. I need to reviews really bad.**


	6. Graveminds plan

**Chapter 6**

**Location: destroyed outpost 17-A**

Highground was destroyed. Maine, now called the Meta, was looked at blue base, smiling. He intended to find more A.I. to add to his…..collection. He planned to gather and put all the A.I. back with the Alpha. The door, weapons, everything was in ruins.

"I knew she was here," said one voice in Maine's head.

"Me too," he said.

"We need to find delta," another voice said.

"Agreed!" all the voices said at once. Not too long ago, the outpost was a beautiful place to be an outpost, and then the Meta came, looking for the A.I. Sage. In the events of not finding her here, the Meta set charges in key points of the outpost, and blew it to ruins. As Maine was turning around, there was to touch of cold metal at his forehead.

"Why'd you do it, Maine?" the purple armor said.

"Ah, Dakota, why am I not surprised to see you here?" Maine said, trying to act cool. It didn't work. Dakota pushed the barrel of the gun deeper into his forehead. Maine knew she would pull the trigger. He automatically was scared.

"Look Dakota, I can explain," Maine said, kneeling now with fear.

"Maine I loved you. How could you do this?" Dakota asked, almost crying.

"I know, oh and when you get back to command, tell the director, "You were right about me."

"Kill her Maine and retrieve delta, now!" one of the voices said within his helmet.

"I'm sorry, Dakota," Maine said, going back to the Meta. The Maine that Dakota knew was long dead.

"You son of a bitch!" Dakota said, firing the magnum at him. Dakota was back peddling, while firing on the Meta. Meta pulled the brute shot. Dakota stopped where she was. She knew how deadly the brute shot was. But she didn't care. The Meta would either kill her, or get delta. Dakota continued to fire the magnum, and then she heard a click.

"Damn," she said, discarding it. Dakota pulled out her Assault Rifle. Dakota stepped backwards and tripped. It was a bubble shield. Before she could deploy it, Meta fired a grenade from the brute shot. Dakota grabbed it and said, "Here, eat this," before throwing it at the Meta. He was stunned, temporarily. Dakota then turned and jumped on the partly destroyed outlook center, and then deployed it. The shield went up just as Meta fired.

"Delta report!" Just as Dakota said that, a vortex appeared behind them.

"Dakota, unknown force of matter detected, I highly recommend evasive maneuvers. Chances are that-" Delta said, before the Meta, Dakota, delta, and the bubble shield got sucked into the vortex.

**Location: Blood Gulch outpost Alpha**

Tucker, Simmons, and Grif carried Sarge into his room. Sarah was holding Sarge's handwhole way to his room. Tucker came to Sarge's door, where it had a keypad.

"Damn, hey Simmons, you know the code right?"

"Uh yeah, he told me it once though, but I can't remember." Just as Simmons said that, the non-infected side of Sarge said the code. "5…..7…..2, then he fell silent. Tucker punched in the code and the door opened. Church came and went over to the COM station.

"Hello, this is private Church speaking"

"Hello, this is the Commander, is your Sergeant there?" Church just stood there. _Her voice sounds so soft. The voice reminds me of someone, _Church thought.

"Private come outside for a minute, please," The commander said. Church went outside and saw her. Church read the name tag and it said KEYES on it. Church was so happy that he automatically hugged her. Keyes pushed him away. "Who the hell are you?" Keyes said. Church pulled his helmet off and Keyes recognized him. She didn't know what to do, either shake his hand or kiss him. She did what she wanted to do. She lunged herself at Church and they stood there kissing for one minute and a half. Tex came around the corner, and then walked backwards. Tex saw them, and she felt lost. _How he do this to me? _Tex thought. She took a deep breath and walked towards them. She tapped him on the shoulder and Keyes and Church broke the kiss. "Hey can I talk to you, alone?" "Sure." They walked away when Tex exploded.

"How could you do this to me?"

"Hey I haven't seen her in like forever"

"You could have at least told me when she was coming to visit"

"I didn't know she was coming, but look, I'm sorry, ok"

"You could've at least filled me in"

"I know but…" Church knew she was about to hit him. He also knew that when she got this angry, to watch our for a thrown chair or plate. Tex automatically calmed down. There was an explosion right outside the door. "What the hell was that?" Keyes said, pulling out her pistol she had. Simmons came out of Sarge's room and checked. A purple Spartan came into the base, panting that she survived. Simmons grabbed and shoved her into the wall. "Just tell us who the fuck you are and you won't have a round in your head," Simmons said with a pistol to her head. "My name is Dakota. South Dakota," she said. Washington and California came over and said, "You killed me once Dakota," Washington said. "California, if you would please." California pulled out plasma bonds and put them on her wrists. "Agent South Dakota, you are under arrest," Washington said. "Wash, your going to pay for this," Dakota said, angry for what her friends just did. California noticed some sand on her armor.

"Hey Dakota, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

Why is there sand on your armor?" Dakota looked and saw the sand. As she stared at it, it was like she could feel the heat form the blast. Dakota sighed and said, "Wash, which outpost you said you were stationed at?"

"Outpost 17-A, why?"

"Damn," Dakota said. With a sigh, Dakota told Washington about how the Meta destroyed outpost 17-A. "California, release her," and with that, he released Dakota. There was a scream from Sarge's room. Grif came flying out, and hit church. "Dude, get this guy off of me. This is the most humiliating thing I could possibly endure." "Dude, if you knew what I've been through, you wouldn't be saying that," Grif said helping church up after getting up himself. "How's Sarge doing?" Simmons asked Doc, who had just closed the door. "Hard to say but…." Doc said. There was a bang at the door. "He wants to kill Grif. That's all he said." "Go figure," Grif said. "Doc, open the door, that's an Order!" Keyes said. "Unless you want to die," Doc said fighting to keep the door closed. "Sarge, if you can hear me, let go of the door." Sarge let go of the door. Sarah suggested that she go in there, knowing that Sarge couldn't kill her. She took the shotgun and went into the room. Sarge was sitting on his bed, his Flood arm was still. Doc closed the door behind her. Sarah had the shotgun loaded. "Sarah please don't pull the trigger," Sarge said. Sarah didn't know which half of Sarge said that, but it didn't matter. It was either save Sarge or kill him.

The infection had taken his right arm. "Sarge, I don't want to do this," Sarah said, taking aim with the shotgun. Sarge got up, went to Sarah, looked into her eyes and then kissed her. Sarah kissed him back. Then Sarge pulled back from the kiss. He squinted his eyes in pain. The infection was reversing itself. Sarah pulled the tentacle from his neck when the Gravemind took over Sarge's COM and said, "I will spare his life, but under one condition: If he should happen to get infected again, I will not spare him. Keep that in mind, Sarah. I will destroy all of you in ten earth months," then he was gone. "Is he gone?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, he's gone," Sarge lied. Sarge would be part of the Flood forever. Sarge almost collapsed when Sarah caught him, exited the room, and went to the couch. Doc scanned him and said, "He appears to be fine. It's still part of him, though." Grif walked towards the table and said, "What is still part of him?" Sarge, apparently not listening to Grif at the moment, looked to Lopez.

"So what is still part of you Sarge?"

"Gravemind" Keyes gasped. "What's wrong," Church said putting a hand on Keyes's shoulder. Tex was still sad about what happened.

"Gravemind is the head Flood, basically the brain of the Flood. Sarah, when you heard him, what did he say?"

"I don't know," Sarah said shaking her head. "He said that he wasn't going to spare Sarge's life if he got infected again and……" Sarah fell silent. Caboose looked at Stacie and said, "You want another cookie?" Stacie nodded and took the cookie; apparently both Stacie and Caboose were lost in the conversation. Jenny looked at Sarah and said, "And what?" "…..and he will be here in ten months." The base looked at each other. Ten months to get ready for another attack. "So at least ten months before…." Tex also fell silent. "Before DOOMSDAY. On that day when Gravemind comes, everyone will die."

Just then, two more people appeared in the living room. A girl and a boy. Both teenagers were wondering where they were at.

The girl looked around and said, "Hey Alberto, I don't think we are in Texas anymore." "Ariana, I don't even know where we are," Alberto said looking at Church and the others. "Anyways as I was saying, we need to prepare for Gravemind's attack," Keyes was saying to the others.

"Whoa wait. Gravemind is coming here?" Alberto asked.

"Uh yeah why?" Church asked.

"Aw shit. I told you Gravemind was real, Ariana," Alberto said looking at Ariana coldly. "What just because I said he wasn't real, doesn't mean we are going to kill it, right?" She asked looking at Simmons.

**Aw well will you look at that. Another Cliffhanger. I would like to thank my friend Ariana for allowing me to put her in my story. Yes, if you have all played Halo 2, then you would be familiar with Gravemind. He plans to destroy the gang. But before that happens, Alberto (which is me) and Ariana will have to go threw some training. And the Meta, well, he will get knocked out by Ariana. Alberto has a crush on Ariana in the story, but how will he tell her. PLZ R&R!**


	7. Alberto's secret

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Ten reviews and I won't shut down the story. So here is the next chapter of my story. Please recommend my story to your friends that are and are not familiar with Fanfiction. Enjoy!**

"_Hey Just because I said Gravemind wasn't real, doesn't mean we have to kill it right?"Ariana asked Simmons_

"Well, I don't really know exactly," Simmons said, answering Ariana's question.

"Well as far as I can tell, if we need to sacrifice someone to this Gravemind, it'll be me," Grif said. He sounded serious about this. Stacie, dropping her cookie, immediately said, "No!"

"Stacie, I know you don't want me to go, but if Sarge would talk, this is what he would want. After all, he does want me dead," Grif said with a laugh. Simmons looked at Grif as if to say something stupid to him, but then again he was right. Sarge did want him dead. Sarge looked to Grif and said, "Well Grif, if you go down, then I'm going down with you. At least I got a look into my profile from Command's data base."

"What are you saying, sir?"

"Well, when Gravemind was in me at the time, I had time to access Command's data base and look at my profile. I didn't like what I saw, but I smiled."

"What did you see, sir."

"Well…Alberto? Can you get into Commands data base?" Sarge said looking at Alberto. "Well, I can try. Not that I'll get in though."

**Alberto's p.o.v.**

"Well, I can try. Not that I'll get in though." After Ariana and I got here, I took the time to get Doc to check my blood. After he checked it, he told me that it was blood type B. Apparently, he found trace's of Flood in my system. I told him that I would tell the others later. Ariana was introduced to the rest of the gang. 

_I should be in the system a few minutes, _I told Sarge. He looked at me funny and wondered why I was able to do that without talking.

"I'll tell you later." He nodded and went back to the others. While I was doing that, Ariana came up behind me. I looked at her, smiled, and then went back to work.

"You sure you know what your doing?" she asked.

"I think so. I mean I took Computer Maintenance back in high school, so yeah I think so."

Ariana put her hand on my hand. I started blushing, turning my head so she wouldn't see. When she left to go back to the others, I got into the data base. Washington and California watched me. Both of them had access to the data base. I had to ask them a couple of time's to get me temporarily access to the data. I thanked them and when prompt, I typed in which profile that I wanted to look into. I raised my hand and motioned them over here.

"Ok, here it goes. Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. As I brought up the profile, the others looked at it.

_I thought you wanted him dead, right? _I thought to Sarge.

_I know but I had some second thought on that now. How am I able to talk to you though? I thought only Flood could talk telepathically? _Sarge said, questioning him.

_I am part of the Flood. I was infected the same way you got infected. Gravemind told me that I can talk to other floods, _I said. I heard Grif behind me gasp and faint.

**Normal p.o.v.**

Keyes heard Grif gasp and faint. "Hey Grif. Grif?" Keyes looked over her shoulder and noticed him unconscious on the ground. Doc ran over to him and checked his pulse. "He's still with us. Whatever he saw, made him faint," he said. Sarge looked at Alberto and thought, _Pick Grif up and follow me. I'll show you to the infirmary. _Alberto picked him up and followed him. Outside near Cave three, Meta spied on them.

"Get Sage! Get Rebecca!" Meta nodded, activated his camo, and moved into the base without the others noticing, or so he thought. Ariana noticed the shimmer and followed. Meanwhile, Alberto and Sarge were talking to each other while walking towards the infirmary. Alberto started the conversation.

_Hey_

_Yeah_

_You know Ariana, right?_

_You mean the girl that came through with you?_

_Yeah_

_Ok where are you going with this, son?_

_Well…I really do like her_

Sarge broke the uncomfortable silence. "You love her don't you?"

"What no. Of course I don't love Ariana. Well……Maybe I do love her."

As Alberto and Sarge entered the infirmary and after Alberto set Grif down, Meta entered the room and waited for the right moment. When he saw this, he was about to attack when he fell on the ground. Sarge whipped around, shotgun ready, and then lowered it. "What the Sam hell are you doing here?" Alberto froze.

_Aw shit. Don't tell me that's who I think it is._

_It is. She's here._

As Alberto turned around, he saw that Ariana had a pistol in her hands. "Hi, how you doing?"

"I just can down to make sure you needed some protection." Ariana said. Alberto stared at her. When Ariana turned to him, he looked away. She would talk to him later. Meta, regaining consciousness, turned and saw the flare sitting on the ground. Meta got up, got the flare and activated it, and then ran out of the infirmary, all in two seconds.

**Meta's p.o.v.**

I ran for my life. I was so scared, that I heard my heart in my ears. I can to a stop before I rounded the corner. When I checked to make sure that it was clear, a pistol shot almost hit me in the head. When I checked who shot the pistol, Commander Keyes's pistol was smoking. Simmons turned and fired on me. For the next two minutes, all hell broke loose in red base. Sarge and Alberto joined the others to take me out. I was jumping from the floor to the walls, and then back to the floor. As I ran for the door, Simmons fired a rocket at me. Luckily, I got through the doorway before the rocket made contact with the doorway.

"Run for the caves!" the voices told me. As I followed their orders, I heard the one called Church say to the aqua colored one called Tucker say, "Watch my body," and then his body collapsed. Five seconds later, I felt a wave of cold water, like an A.I. entering me. "Hi there, member me?"

"It's him! It's him!" they said. I knew what they were talking about. The Alpha. So Church was the Alpha, huh. Well just when I was going to capture him, he left me and went back to his body.

**Normal p.o.v.**

Church had just regained his body when Keyes checked up with him.

"I'm ok," he said. She nodded and went back to continue fire on Meta. Church looked at Simmons and said, "Ready?" Simmons nodded. He equipped the SPARTAN Laser and the rocket launcher to his arms and said, "Everyone get down and shield your eyes!" "Ok, Church, on the count of three. 1…2…3!" Simmons charged the laser and fired, then fired the rocket launcher, just as Church fired the sniper rifle. The Laser engulfed the sniper round, which then went into the end of the rocket tube, sort of like a laser-sniper-rocket round. Mete turned and cover himself with is arms, but it wasn't enough. He was engulfed in a huge ball of fire so bright, that even Church and Simmons had to take cover. The heat was so hot that Meta's shields couldn't take it. When the fire ball was gone, the others looked at the damage. Washington, California, and Dakota went to look at what happened. There was a huge puddle of blood from where Meta stood. Only Tucker noticed that Meta had fled into the cave near red base, limping. Girf woke up to the sound of the laser-sniper-rocket round hit. He then looked up on the screen and saw why he had fainted. Up on the screen showed Sarge's profile. He gasp! To the right of Sarge's picture showed some information about him.

**Name: unknown**

**Age: 25**

**Married: Yes**

**Who: unknown**

**Children: 2**

**Name of first child: Dexter Grif**

**Name of second child: "Sister"**

_So what happens to him now? _Alberto thought to Sarge.

"Well Alberto," he said, breaking the silence. "I really don't know."

"Sarge," Jenny said, "He didn't say anything, in fact, you two haven't even spoken to each other since he arrived. What, you two hate each other."

"Actually Jenny, we have been taking to each other, telepathically speaking. Flood types only can talk telepathically."

"Wait," Ariana said, stepping into this conversation. Alberto noticed that she was actually defending him form what Sarge had just said "Alberto has never been part of the Flood, right Alberto?"

"Well," Alberto said, disappointed with him.

"Alberto, if you would please," Doc said. "Ladies, if you want to stay, you may do so." Sister thought about leaving, but decided to stay. Tex could handle anything. Stacie stayed near Grif. Sarah forgot what Doc had said and was holding Sarge's hand. Ariana was mad, sad, and concerned about Alberto. As Alberto took his shirt off, the only thing that the gang could see was his front side. Ariana saw his chest for the first time. She blushed when she saw the 6-pack that he had. She nearly forgot that he was in football during his junior year. As he turned around, they all gasped! Right on the spinal cord, there was a scared hole where the Flood had almost infected him.

"Alberto, why didn't you tell me," Ariana said.

"Because, I didn't want you to feel like this," Alberto said, almost yelling. He then told them how he almost got infected at the age of seven. He went on yelling so much that he wasn't paying attention to what he said with this, "I'm a great leader. My time will come when I'll have to lead us into battle, and just because I have a crush on Ariana, doesn't change anything. Aw fuck. That wasn't supposed to come out." He walked backwards, turned, and ran out the base.

**Ariana's p.o.v.**

I blushed at what Alberto said. _So, now I know that he has a crush on me. But how will he react when I him how I feel about him?_ I thought. Jenny looked at me and said, "You didn't know?" "No, whenever I when to massage his back, he wouldn't let me."

"Hey Ariana, mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"How old did you say he was?"

"Twenty"

"And how old did you say you were?"

"Uh…Twenty-one"

"Bow-chicka-bow-Ack!" Tucker said, being put in a head-lock by me.

"Hey Tex, you want to hit him?" Tucker's eyes got wide when I said that.

"Oh, I've been waiting a long time for this," She said, popping her knuckles.

"Tex," Keyes said. She looked at her. Tucker was struggling for air. I only tightened my grip. "The more you struggle, the more I tighten my grip." I said threatening to end his life.

"I'll demote you if you hit a fellow Spartan."

"What you can't demote me. I'm a fucking ass corporal!"

"Wait," I said releasing him while Tucker was gasping for air. "You're a corporal?" Tex nodded. Tex looked at me, then back at Keyes. She dropped her fist, and then said, "Fine, I won't hit him." I saw Caboose leave the base. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to talk to Alberto.

**Normal p.o.v.**

As Caboose went outside, he heard the sound of a sniper rifle go off. He turned and found Alberto. As he went up the ramp, he said, "You weren't supposed to say that, were you?" "Uh, no not really." The others in the base heard the sniper rifle go off. Ariana went up on top of the base and had Caboose go into the base. Alberto knew that Caboose had left and was replaced by Ariana.

"Look Alberto, I know you're embarrassed about what you said." Alberto paused for two seconds and then fired off another round.

"Look, I don't care if you have a crush on me." that made Alberto stop firing.

"Ok, so you have a crush on me. I've had a crush on you for a year now," she said blushing. Alberto turned and looked at her.

"What?"

"Yeah, I've had a crush on you."

"Ariana, I love you a lot. And whatever happens, I'm not leaving you." Ariana started to cry, and hugged him. Alberto broke apart the hug and kissed her on the lips for one minute.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the others came out, the Canyon on the reds side lit up. A fire ball came down and headed straight for them.

**I tried to make as many p.o.v.'s as possible. This is probably one of my best chapter's that I have written. Plz R&R! And here is a preview of the next chapter.**

_**6 moths from now**_

_**Alberto looked around the battlefield. "NO!" he yelled. Omega team was almost down. "Commander Keyes, come in." "This is Keyes, who is this?" "Gunnery Sergeant 1**__**st**__** C. Alberto." "Ma'am, everyone is dead. Repeat: Everyone is dead!" **_**Damn, **_**he thought. **_**I didn't even get a chance to marry Ariana.**_** As the flood/omega teammates fell, Ariana stood with the energy sword, and killed Alberto with it.**_


	8. A close call

**Yes, I know it's been awhile since I updated my story, but here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Two more chapters will end this story, including the epilogue. The Final fight part 1 begins in the next chapter, thus continuing with the final Fight part 2. My next story will include Master Chief in it. More details to come.**

**Chapter 8:** **A Close Call**

As Alberto looked in the sky, he noticed the fireball was speeding toward them. Tex noticed it and scanned it at the same time. "No," she said, "It can't be." She turned toward the others and yelled, "Ok everyone in the base, NOW!" Stacie helped out as well. "Come on people, move it." Sarge looked at Alberto and thought, _Activate the lock down. _Alberto nodded and did what Sarge told him to do. He and Ariana jumped down through the roof and then Alberto activated the lock down. "Security lock down active!" the base said. Everyone was accounted for except Jenny. She was still the only one and halfway across the canyon. "Aw shit, she's not going to make it," Simmons said, pacing back and forth, trying to figure out how to get her and someone in the in the base at the same time. Alberto knew what to do: sacrifice his life for another teammate. He looked at Sarge for the ok. Sarge looked at him and said, "GO!" Alberto ran out of the base. Ariana tried to stop him, but was too late. Alberto scooped up Jenny and ran toward red base as fast as he could. Only five meters from the base and Alberto saw a problem: the door was almost closed and only enough room to get one, not two, people into the base. Alberto and Jenny looked at each other.

"Toss me in," Jenny said.

"What?"

"You heard me, toss me in" Alberto nodded and did what Jenny told him. The door slid closed. Ariana ran towards the door, and pounded on it. She turned to Sarge and yelled, "Open the fucking door now!"

"I'm sorry, Ariana. But there's nothing I can do. The base won't open until the danger has passed." Ariana turned and pounded on the door, crying now. There was an explosion large enough to shake the entire canyon. "NO!" Ariana said, crying and pounding on the door. Sister pulled her back and said, "There's nothing we can do now. He's gone." The base then said, "Security lock down complete." Ariana ran out of the base first and looked around. No sign of his body anywhere. Simmons heard a moaning and looked on the right side of the base. "Aw shit. Jenny, come help me with this," trying to pick Alberto up. As they entered the base, Ariana ran straight to the infirmary. She grabbed his hand, something she hadn't done before. It didn't matter. She loved him and always will love him. _No, _she thought. _He can't leave us when we need him. I need him. _Doc then said, "Ma'am, I'm going to need you to leave please. You can watch from the glass window if you want." Ariana nodded and walked outside. "Sarge," Doc said, stepping outside. He motioned Sarge over. Ariana, impatient for news ran up to Sarge. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll let you know how he's doing." Ariana nodded and sat back down. Doc had closed the door. "He'll be ok, but….." Doc said.

"But what, Doc?"

"Well, how can I put this, over the last ten minutes, his flesh and tissue has been repaired."

"Repaired? Repaired by what?"

Doc said only two words: "Flood tissue"

Sarge looked at Alberto's burnt body and prayed that he survived. "Son, we'll need you if you survive." Sarge walked out of the infirmary. Ariana jumped up and ran towards Sarge. Before Sarge could tell her what he learned from Doc, he heard a beeping form the infirmary, followed by another beep one minute later. _No! _Sarge thought. "Aw I'm losing him!" Doc yelled. _Sarge, help me!_ Alberto thought to Sarge. Sarge walked up to Doc and said, "Shock him." Ariana ran into the infirmary and held Alberto's hand. Sarge, Keyes, Tex, Church, and the others came into the infirmary. Doc tried everything to bring him back, but nothing worked. Doc placed two pads on Alberto's chest. "Clear," he said. Doc ended up doing this five times. One minute later, there was a long beep from the monitor. _No, this can't be happening. I didn't even get to marry him yet, _Ariana thought, squeezing Alberto's hand. Everyone left the infirmary; all but Ariana and Doc. Ariana saw something in Alberto's chest. She called Doc over and told him what's happening. Ariana watched as Alberto's body was lifted into the air, and transformed. He turned into a Combat form, then back to normal. Alberto was breathing again. He looked at Ariana and said, "Miss me, honey?" Ariana threw herself at Alberto. "You lucky son of a bitch," she said, crying. Sarge came in and leaned on the wall. Alberto looked at Sarge and said; "Thanks" Washington and California had already left for their time along time ago. The newcomer stepped into the infirmary. "What happened?" she asked. Before anyone could answer her question, she looked at Alberto and said, "Nice work back there. You saved your teammate before saving yourself." "Thanks," he said. Keyes had walked out of the base, with Church right behind her.

**Keyes P.O.V.**

I walked out of the base, so I could contact my ship. Church followed me out of the base.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So, you are leaving?"

"Yeah" Church looked sad. He apparently didn't want me to leave. It's been almost 10 years since we've seen each other. He then lifted his head and asked, "Can you stay for one more day?"

"Well, I guess so. I mean it's not going to hurt anyone. Hold on," I said. I need to make a call to my ship. Church happened to hear what I was saying.

"_Thunder Storm_, this is Commander Keyes speaking. Send in a pelican dropship to pick me up tomorrow ASAP."

"_Roger that, Commander,"_ one of the radio staff aboard the _Thunder Storm_ said. _"Ma'am, Bravo 572 will come by and pick you up at 0600 hours tomorrow. Thunder Storm out"_ As I turned around, Church walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. I returned his kiss. We walked in the base together. I walked back to the hall where the infirmary was at just in time for the newcomer to introduce herself. "My name is Georgia. Agent Georgia." Sarge stepped in and asked, "Just how good is your aim?"

"It's ok I guess."

"Show me. Grif stand right here," Sarge said. Church stood where he was at. Grif was behind Church against the wall. Sarge handed Georgia a pistol and told her to curve the bullet. She had her back facing Church, spun and fired at the same time. The bullet curved in the air, barley missing Church by a couple of hairs. Grif on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He collapsed and got back up two minutes later. Sarge snapped to attention and barked, "Officer on the deck!" Everyone snapped to attention, all but Grif, who was still trying to get up. "At ease," I said. Everyone went back to what they were doing. By night fall, the blues stayed downstairs that night. Church asked me if I wanted to sleep with him tonight. I said, "Sure," and followed him to his room. After I got ready for bed and was just about to climb in bed, Church came up behind me, turned me around, and kissing me. I twined my fingers behind his neck. We ended up falling on his bed. The entire base was quiet, except for the moaning that I was making. Caboose ended up waking up to see what the noise was. He shrugged and went back to sleep.

**Normal P.O.V**

Keyes woke up to see what the time was. It was 5:30. "Fuck. My ship will be here in thirty minutes." She woke up Church to help her pack her bags. With twenty minutes to spare, Church laid on his bed while Keyes climbed on top of him and kissed him. They remained like that until they heard Bravo 572 come in. Keyes went outside with her bags and faced Church one last time and kissed him. "Go, there's someone else here that you need to love," she said, referring to Tex. Church stepped back and watched Bravo 572 take off and leave the canyon. He went back into the base and sat in a chair in front of Tex. She woke up to see Church looking at her.

"Morning"

"Morning"

"Bravo 572 came and picked her up just now"

"Keyes?" Church nodded.

"You sad now that she left?" The question hit Church like a train.

"A little bit. Besides, I have you." Tex smiled. Church went and checked on everybody. The reds were in the rooms, so no need to check on them. Sister was ok, along with Tucker, Stacie, Caboose, and Sarah. When he went to check on Ariana, she wasn't in her bed. Wondering where she went, he checked on Alberto and found his answer. Ariana was sleeping with Alberto, who had his arms around her. Tex caught up with Church when Ariana woke up. Ariana turned her head and hit Alberto hard enough to wake him up. When Alberto saw Church and Tex staring at them, he said, "Uh…..this isn't what it looks like." _Busted!_ Ariana thought. "Oh, I think I know what this looks like," Church said. Alberto and Ariana grabbed each others hand and squeezed. Tex started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You guys are trying to hide what's normal. I mean, Church and I were the same way when his parents found us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You remember right, Church?"

"Yeah. You two get dressed." They acknowledged him and got dressed. When Alberto and Ariana had gotten dressed and stepped out to what looked like the living room, Tucker said, "Bow-chicka-bow-wow!" "Alberto felt like hitting him. He was going to when Ariana held him back. "Not now, baby," she whispered. "But honey, he's starting to get on my nerves."

"He's probably getting on everyone's nerves. Besides, when are you going to tell them?"

"Soon" Apparently, Ariana had said that a bit too loud and the others heard it. Church stepped forward and said, "Your right. He is getting on everyone's nerves. And tell us what?" Alberto looked at Ariana, then at Church and said, "Ok, I'm a Gunnery Sergeant 1st Class."

"Prove it, then," Church said.

"Ok, I will prove it to you," and with that, Alberto left the blue temporary base. The reds came down to check on them. Simmons looked at Ariana and asked, "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend! We're just……very close friends," Ariana said, blushing. Simmons rolled his eyes. Alberto stepped into the shadows quietly, only Simmons heard him. Simmons snapped to attention and barked, "Officer on deck!" Everyone but Sarge snapped to attention. "What the hell are you doing? There's no officer here." Sarge heard the words "At ease," and turned around. Alberto stepped out from the shadows. Sarge then snapped to attention and saluted. Alberto returned the salute. "Sorry, sir. I didn't know that you were a higher rank than me."

"At ease. Sarge, what's the status on Gravemind?"

"Five months, sir."

"Thank you, Sarge. Red team, dismissed!" The reds headed back upstairs. Sarge went to the monitor and heard a beeping from the screen. There was a red circle on blue base. "Aw shit!" Sarge said, running down the stairs. "Sir, you may want to look at this," he said, panting. The blues headed up stairs, while Alberto climbed the ladder to the roof. "Shit, he's attacking early!" he jumped down and said, "Ok, we go by my rules now. Tex, Church, Girf you guys are Alpha squad. Sarge, Simmons, and Tucker are Bravo squad. Sister, Stacie, and Sarah are Charlie squad. Ariana, Caboose, and I are Delta. Dakota and Georgia, you two is Eagle squad. Alpha, you guys have the caves. Bravo, you guys have red base sniper hill. Charlie and Delta, stay with me. Eagle, up top. Move it!" Everyone moved to position. Ariana opened a COM link to the rest of the squads. "Everybody knows what to do?" Three acknowledgement lights winked on. Ariana faced Alberto and gave him a thumbs-up. The first wave of Flood came and fell. "Ok, after five waves, we form up to Omega team formation." Alberto fell to the ground. Before he blacked out, he heard Ariana say, "fall back! Leader is down!" Alberto was having a vision six months from now.

**6 months from now**

_Alberto surveyed the battlefield. "NO!" he yelled. Omega team was almost down. He was the only surviving member left. Everyone else was dead. "Commander Keyes, come in!"_

"_Commander Keyes here, who is this?"_

_This is Gunnery Sergeant 1__st__ C. Alberto"_

"_What the hell is going on down there?"_

"_Ma'am, you wouldn't believe me if I told you"_

"_Spare me the details. Just tell me"_

"_Ma'am, Sarge, Tex, Church, Ariana……" he paused at her name, "Everyone is dead."Keyes tried hard not to cry._

"_Commander, fire a MAC blast at blue base."_

"_Set a beacon at blue base so I can fire."_

"_Roger that" He ran for blue base. _Damn_ he thought _within one hour this place looks like a blown up power plant. _Five meters from blue base, he heard a sound. He turned around and saw ten combat forms. He recognized then automatically. Alberto lifted his assault rifle and fired, taking Sarge, Simmons, Tucker and everyone else out. When it was empty, he discarded it and looked at the only combat form alive. He recognized her. It was Flood Ariana. Alberto pulled out his dual SMG's and fired at her. Ariana dodged the bullets. Alberto heard a click! from the guns. "Damn," he said, dropping them. Ariana ran at him and hit him against the wall. Alberto fell to one knee, in pain. Ariana picked up the energy sword and struck Alberto with it. As he fell, he dropped the beacon he was carrying. The last thing he felt was the heat from the blast._

Alberto woke up from his nightmare. Ariana, who was with him at the time, sat next to him. "Baby, you ok?" Ariana asked. Alberto nodded, panting. There was a bang at the door. "Come in," she said. The squads came in. Tex asked, "What did you see?"

"Six months from now," he said looking at the ground.

"What happened?"

"Everyone died, except me. You guys turned to the Flood. I killed you all except for….."

"Except for who?"

"Ariana. We fought and she ended up killing me"

The base was silent. Ariana couldn't get up. "I don't believe it."

"Yeah me either. But that doesn't have to happen. We can take a first strike to them. But first….." Alberto walked over to the computer, turned to Ariana and said, "Color?"

"Red with black trims" Five seconds later, their armor came in. Tex helped Ariana into hers. Church did the same for Alberto. Alberto had just gotten into his orange with red trims when Ariana pulled out her weapon from the box. It was the energy sword. Alberto looked in the box and smiled when he saw his weapon. He pulled it out to produce the machine gun turret. He held it and said, "Everyone to your positions." There was a scram from blue's former base. "Get ready." Alpha and Bravo hit the Flood first. Alberto looked up and saw two shortswords come in and dropped their bombs. "Bombing run complete," one of the shortswords said. "Sergeant, this is Commander Keyes. I thought you could use the help." When she said that, Alberto dropped his gun. He couldn't control the Flood in him any longer. Ariana saw this, ran to him, and tried to help. "Move!" he said. Ariana didn't move in time and Alberto hit her aside.

Hell had arrived.


	9. Closing til next time

To all my readers, im srry to say that I will not be continuing this story. I have school; you know the usual for a story writer. In the mean time, I am starting a new story. Im not giving away any hints on what it will be. I will start thinking about ideas for my second story immediately tomorrow morning. This story will continue with a part 2 starting off with the chapter for this story which im currently working on. Im ending this story for now……..it's weird. Ive never thought to end my story with a cliff hanger……..


End file.
